


Kouri (Ice)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kota had told his boyfriend that with how cold it was that time of the year, it was likely it was going to be completely frozen.What he hadn't predicted, was for the younger to be even more excited at that perspective, and that he would've decided to try and walk on it.





	Kouri (Ice)

It had happened in one single moment.

When Kei had suggested to go sightseeing around Iruma and they had ended up close to the lake, Kota had told his boyfriend that with how cold it was that time of the year, it was likely it was going to be completely frozen.

What he hadn't predicted, was for the younger to be even more excited at that perspective, and that he would've decided to try and walk on it.

Yabu had kept himself at a distance despite the other’s insistence, and had watched him walk for a while on the thin layer of ice, until he had gotten confident and had started walking faster, still being careful not to slip.

It had happened in one single moment, and he hadn't had time to react.

Now Kei sat next to him in the car, on the way back to the younger’s home, and had completely stopped talking to him.

Kota wanted to tell him it hadn't been his intention to burst out laughing when he had seen the ice break and him ending up with his legs in the freezing water, but he kept quiet.

For once, he didn’t want to justify himself.

It had been too funny to deny it.


End file.
